Dress to Impress
by thelivinggirl
Summary: Feliciano discovers Ludwig crossdressing. Written for a secret santa exchange. For the record, I really don't like crossdressing Ludwig... but I still made him top HARD, so I'm happy.


This was written for LJ's gertalia secret santa. For the record, I'm _really_ not into Ludwig crossdressing at all. I still made him top though :D

DRESS TO IMPRESS

The walk-in closet has bright lights installed, but Ludwig doesn't use them; at times like this, he prefers to utilize the bare, low-watt light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The simple, powder blue silk dress is cool and smooth against his skin, like water, and it raises goosebumps on his flesh. His nipples pebble and show obscenely through the fabric, and the silk clings to the mounds of his bare buttocks as he bends to slip his feet into a strappy ivory heels. He leans forward into the mirror and uses a hairbrush to brush the gel out of his hair, allowing it to fall softly across his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he stands back and looks at himself.

He definitely looks like a man in a dress, because he feels no desire to shave his legs, wear makeup, or tuck himself in. He does not want to look like a woman, does not want to _be_ a woman, like so many others who partake in similar closet activities. He just enjoys the way the silk hem twirls and brushes against his legs, the shapeliness of his foot in delicate heels, and the delicious feeling of _freedom_ as the fabric slips and slides over his bare skin, softer than anything he's ever known.

He stands there for twenty minutes in the low light, turning and looking and feeling, a deep sense of peace and satisfaction flooding him. He could ride on this peaceful high for the rest of the day.

"Ve~ Doitsu?" Light spills into the closet through an opening door, and Ludwig's heart brakes into sprints as he nearly rips the dress getting it off him, and throwing it into a corner. By now Feliciano is staring at him from the door, and suddenly it hits Ludwig just how much worse it all looks sans-dress, because now he's wearing heels, and _only_ heels, in his closet.

Ludwig can barely see Feliciano's features, but they look hopelessly confused. "Doitsu, what are you doing?"

Ludwig turns, unable to stand Feliciano staring at him any longer. With his back to the Italian he crosses his arms commander-style across his chest. Hoping his heavy blush isn't spreading down his body, he says, "Italy, get out. You aren't supposed to be here today."

"But-"

"Feliciano, _out_. So help me, I will _never speak to you again_ if you don't leave _right now_!"

After a pause, the door shuts. Ludwig breathes a sigh of relief and turns back around, slumping against the wall. He takes a deep breath as his eyes adjust to the low light once more, and then he sees; Feliciano against the opposite wall, peeking out from behind some of Ludwig's hanging shirts, brown eyes wide.

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Ludwig slides down the wall and removes his heels, tossing them in the corner with the dress. Sitting on the floor, he looks up at Feliciano across the room. "Well?"

Feliciano pauses. "You were wearing high-heels?"

"Ja."

Feliciano crosses the room and kneels in front of his friend. He's not wearing pants either, Ludwig notices, but at least the hem of his shirt is long enough to cover anything obscene.

"Can I see the rest?" Feliciano asks softly.

Ludwig looks up sharply. "What are you talking about, Feliciano?"

The Italian leans to the side and picks up the dress, the material pooling over his fingers. "Ve~ I bet it looks really nice, Ludwig." He hands the dress over, Ludwig receiving it with hands numb with shock.

"You… what?"

"Please?" Feliciano's puppy eyes begin to take effect. "This color must look so good on you. I want to see, I won't laugh or tell, I swear!"

Ludwig frowns. "Why, Feliciano?"

"Pleeeeeeeease, Ludwig? Show me show me show me!"

"Aurg, _fine_!" Ludwig stands and drags the dress over his head, unconsciously smoothing out wrinkles. Feliciano bounces up with him, flitting around excitedly.

"Ludwig, you look so good! Oh, wait, the shoes, you have to wear the shoes!" Ludwig slips his feet in and stands awkwardly, feeling very much _ogled_ by the little Italian.

Finally, Feliciano sighs and stands in front of him. "Ludwig, why didn't you tell me you like dresses?"

The German blushes heavily. "It's not manly, Feliciano. Or appropriate."

"I like to wear dresses sometimes too, though!" Ludwig's blush intensifies at the thought of Feliciano dressed like that.

"Still."

"Ludwig's manly no matter what! With big muscles and big hands…" he coos, reaching between them and lifting Ludwig's hand to his cheek, nuzzling into the palm. Ludwig stares in amazement.

"I…" The rush is unbelievable. Feliciano… doesn't care? Doesn't think any less of him, accepts him? The adrenaline is pounding through his veins as he stands in the blue silk dress with Feliciano standing in front of him.

It's then that Feliciano reaches up and brings his lips to Ludwig's.

The dress may be cool and soft, but Feliciano's skin is warm and velvety as Ludwig presses him down and strokes him up. His feet, still dressed in heels, dangle off the edge of the bed as his hips roll against the silk of his dress over Feliciano's thigh. Ludwig's hand trails from Feliciano's cock over his balls until he's pressing into his hole and there's one finger, two, searching, and suddenly the man beneath him rears up and asks for more. Shush, three fingers, I don't want to hurt you,

There's three.

Then none.

Then more.

Feliciano lays flat on his back with his legs in the air. Ludwig is holding them there, kneeling back and humping in and out of his hole. The silk dress pools at and around the base of his cock, caressing his balls, stained from the pre-ejaculate and lubricant.

Ludwig's grunts get lower and his hair falls into his eyes. Feliciano's cries get louder as he reaches down to touch himself.

After, as they lay there, Ludwig looks down at his dress; Feliciano's semen is already dry.

"My dress in ruined." He informs Feliciano.

"Ve~ don't worry, Ludwig." He wraps his arms around the German. "We'll get you lots more."

**Reviews take less than 30 seconds to write, but make my entire day!**


End file.
